jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Edits Hi Premia! Corran' und ich haben eine Frage. Könntest du uns sagen für was man wie viele Edits bekommt. Zum Beispiel wie viele Edits ein selbst geschriebener Artikel gibt. Nur dann halt für alles. Wäre nett wenn du uns es beantworten könntest. MfG Corran' & Darth Crain (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.129.244.7 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:53, 16. Jun. 2009) :Ein Artikel zu schreiben macht ein Edit wie alles andere. Boss 19:57, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi, schaut mal auf meine Benutzerseite! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:02, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ohh , wir schauen nächstes mal besser , okey?Bild:;-).gifEs tut uns leid dich gestört zu haben, ich hoffe es is nicht weiter schlimm. Möge die Macht stehts mit dir sein Corran' 21:33, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) PS:Wenn sie zur Jedicon gehen könnten wir uns da mal kurz treffen (damit ich weiss wer die jp ins leben gerufen hat) ;) :Eine Auflistung bei den Creates nach dem Schema der UserEditTopTen würde ich persönlich noch begrüßen ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:32, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi Corran', ihr habt mich nicht gestört. Ich helfe gerne weiter, wenn ihr Fragen habt. Wir können uns auf der Jedi-Con gerne sehen, wenn ich hingehen sollte. @Vader: Ich habe UserStatistics nicht geschrieben. Da müsstest du dich bitte an den Autoren wenden. Viel Erfolg! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:00, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja ich glaub du hast mal erwähnt das du evtl zum springbrake gehst/fährst/fliegst;) oder es war pandora xD. Ich hätte noch eine andere frage: Könntest du mir sagen wenn du mängel an meiner arbeit findest und mir und mir verbesserungstipps geben?(schreib lieber in stichpunkten , sonst dauerts zu lange :D) Denn ich arbeite zur zeit an der vorbereitung des artikels über balog und will einen lesenwerten artikel drauß machen , wenn das bei einer "unwichtigen" Person überhaupt möglcih ist bzw. mit meinen noch sehr dürftigen fähigkeiten?? Möge die Macht stehts mit euch sein -und iss dich nich selbst auf^^ Corran' 16:54, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wie viel ist eigentlich ein create in Edits wert?J Luke M 19:30, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Lesen macht viel aus, was? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:32, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::oh hab ich überlesen...:) Jedipedia Video Hallo Premia, Juno hat ein Jedipedia Video gemacht. grN9vAUJQtE Ich wollte fragen, ob dieses Video für die Hauptseite geeignet ist. Boss 13:15, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, finde ich nett, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hat. Ich denke die Hauptseite ist nicht der richtige Ort, weil der Benutzer dann schon auf Jedipedia ist. In Foren und anderen Plattformen kann das Video gerne gepostet werden, damit auch andere, die Jedipedia vielleicht noch nicht kennen, von uns erfahren. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:35, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber vorher sollten mal Rechtschreibfehler beseitigt werden... Pandora Diskussion : Admin 20:54, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::.Ich werd´s mal überarbeiten. JunoDiskussion 18:16, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) T-Shirt hi premia. könntest du mir sagen, da ich auf deiner gesehen habe, dass du ein jp t-shirt besitzt, ob du dir es selbst hast machen lassen oder ob es die irgendwo zu erwerben gibt? und zu meiner frage von letztem mal - sag mir bescheid, wenn du kannst und magst versteht sich, auf meiner diskussionseite Bescheid sagen? das fänd ich echt sehr nett von dir und MdMmds Corran' 16:51, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Corran', im Rahmen der Jedi-Con 2008 hatte Ben die T-Shirts in Auftrag gegeben. Derzeit kann ich aus zeitlichen Gründen wegen meines Studiums leider keine Artikel korrekturlesen. Ich hoffe du hast Verständnis. Vielleicht erklärt sich ein anderer Benutzer, der im Moment mehr Zeit hat als ich, dazu bereit. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Erfolg dabei und gutes Gelingen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:08, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::: Vielen danke und ich wünsche dir alles gute für deine Prüfungen MdMmds Corran' 17:30, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:42, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::kann mann die auch bestellen?--Sergej7890 09:20, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Email Moin Premia. Ich hatte dir die Tage zwei Emails geschickt gehabt, bislang kam jedoch meine Bestätigungsanfrage nicht zurück. Ich hatte sie an premia@jedipedia.de verschickt. Gegebenenfalls kannst du ja Online kommen. Vielen Dank schonmal. MfG Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:06, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Vader, ich habe keine E-Mail von dir erhalten. Schickst du die E-Mails bitte nochmal? premia@jedipedia.de stimmt jedenfalls. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Gute Idee mit dem Archivieren. :-) Mail ist nochmals raus. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:17, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da es wohl nicht klappt, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du kurz online kämst. Vielen Dank. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:21, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neue Interwikis Hi Premia, ich weiß zwar, dass du eine Menge zu tun hast, doch ich wollte trotzdem fragen, ob du bei Zeiten wieder ein paar Interwikis hinzufügen könntest. .cs, .la und .ko wären Seiten, die auch Seiten zum Verlinken enthalten. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:37, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da ich in letzter Zeit sowieso am Interwiki-Link ergänzen bin, kann ich das auch übernehmen. (nur falls du zu viel um die Ohren hast) MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:54, 03. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, es geht hierbei nur darum, dass die Software weiß, wohin man die entsprechenden Interwikis verlinken muss. Dies kann nur Premia machen, niemand anders. Und nur damit das klar ist, ich werde die Interwikis setzen. Ich kann die Edits gut gebrauchen, mich haben schon genügend Leute überholt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:26, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Okay, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie du das meinst. Ich wollte es ja nur anbieten. MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 19:44, 04. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Premia, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest den Namensraum eingerichtet, um so zu verhindern, dass Zitatseiten als Artikel gezählt werden. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Maul, es freut mich zu lesen, dass Jediquote gut ankommt. Danke für dein Dankeschön! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 11:01, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Benutzernamen Hi Premia, würde gerne meinen Benutzernamen von Saesee Tin in Kit Fisto umändern. Kannst du das für mich machen?Saesee Tiin 20:37, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Saesee Tiin, hierfür müsstest du dich bitte an Ben Kenobi wenden. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:50, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:30, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Vorlage ist egtl mehr dazu gedacht, um neue, unerfahrene Benutzer oder Benutzer, die es sonst nicht bemerken würden auf die Löschung von etwas hinzuweisen, was sie sonst wahrscheinlich übersehen würden, nicht so sehr für Benutzer, die sowas egtl wissen sollten... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 22:31, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh. Das sollte man wohl in die Vorlage schreiben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 23:19, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Da hast du Recht... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 00:10, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Disku Hey, Premia. Ich hatte das Problem, dass meine Diskussionsseite nicht mehr angezeigt wurde. Ich hab dann ein Archiv erstellt (vielleicht hilft's ja), gebracht hat das aber auch nichts. Meine Disku wird zwar nun angezeigt, das Archiv aber nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich habe ich in den Text des jetzigen Archivs irgendetwas eingebaut, was das Ganze verursacht, aber ich finde es nicht. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal gucken. | Meister Yoda 12:55, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) | Geburtstag Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel Erfolg im neuen Lebensjahr! Ich hab inzwischen soweit alle Spuren meiner Reinfeier beseitigt und werde jetzt noch ein wenig Chillen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, 03:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif :Alles, alles gute zum Geburtstag. Bleib Gesund und fröhlich, auch wenn du weisst, dass es jetzt nicht mehr weit zur Rente ist.Bild:;-).gif Schöne Grüße 07:05, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Von mir natürlich auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag! 'Bel Iblis' 07:58, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 09:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles Gute! JunoDiskussion 09:26, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Auch ich wünsche alles Gute Bild:--).gif 10:01, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Natürlich auch von mir alles Gute zum GeburtstagBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 10:37, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Glückwunsch, Premia. Auf ein neues Bild:--).gif ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 16:46, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch und nur das Beste für das kommende Lebensjahr. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 17:29, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Glückwunsch. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:31, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls ALLES GUTE! Bild:--).gif Ewok 23:53, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nachträglich wünsche auch ich dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Feier schön an diesem (bestimmt) sommerlichen Wochenende Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 18:52, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Danke für die Glückwünsche! Bild:--).gif Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Und nun...ein paar Seifenblasen... Bild:bubble.gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:58, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Gute Idee. Ich würd dir ja n Eis schicken, aber das würde wohl schmelzen. Bild:;-).gif (Whoa, kreative Smilies hier...) Auch dir briikase gote'tuur, ner'vod! Wie du vllt. bei Ben schon gelesen hast: Sorry für die Verspätung. Und gönn' dir ruhig mal ein richtiges Eis... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'''HHL]] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:08, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars Banner Premia ich hätte eine Grundlegende Star Wars Frage zum Banner "vor langer zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis": Nämlich wenn der Urknall alles im Uiversum erschaffen hat,(vorher war dort ein nichts) und dieser in Star Wars 13.500.000.000 VSY von statten ging, wir ca. im Jahr 4.600.000.000 leben, Kann dann das Banner stimmen? J Luke M 15:25, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Es ist nur eine Geschichte... Pandora Diskussion 16:19, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) So ein Schlamberladen, diese ganze website baut auf solchen dingen, und du behauptest es sein nur eine Geschichte. J Luke M 18:22, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia Werbung Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich auf meiner Homepage ein bisschen Werbung für die Jedipedia machen dürfte??? Natürlich kostenlos J Luke M 19:46, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Gründung der Jedipedia Da du wegen deinem Studium zu tun hast und du für diese Frage Zeit hast, um sie zu beantworten, wollte ich fragen, wie die Jedipedia gegründet wurde. Denn die Jedipedia gehört nicht zu Wikia. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:38, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jedipedia#Gründung des Star Wars-Wikis. Ein Wiki muss ja nicht zu Wikia gehören, um zu funktionieren. Die Wikimedia-Software wird auf einem Server installiert, und schon kanns los gehen. 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) YouTube - Kanal Hi Premia mir ist eine idde in denn Kopf geckommen wir machen einen YoutubeKanal für Jedipedia--Sergej7890 16:29, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du dir einen konkreten Vorschlag ausgedacht hast, kannst du so etwas hier zur Debatte stellen. Allerdings sehe ich keine großen Vorteile in einem YouTube-Kanal, außer noch weiterer Arbeit. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 17:26, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich wüsste gar nicht, was für Videos man in einem Jedipedia-Youtube-Kanal überhaupt hochladen sollte. 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:37, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Werbung Prewievs u.s.w--Sergej7890 17:51, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Infobox Hi Premia, ich wollte mal fragen, ob man bei der Infobox für Videospiele noch den Zusatzpunkt "neueste Version", also für den neuesten Patch einen Unterpunkt hinzufügen könnte? Ich habe mir neulich Kotor installiert und wollte wissen, was die neueste Version ist und bin deshalb auf die englische Wikipedia gegangen und da steht auch der neuste Patch mit drin (Patchen vom Spiel aus geht bei mir irgendwie nicht, deshalb habe ich manuell gesucht). Kotor (engl. Wikipedia Ich denke, das wäre keine schlecht Idee, oder? Danke schonmal für eine Antwort. Gruß ---> Revan1188 13:18, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Hi Revan1188, Kotor und Videospiele sind eher Ben Kenobis Welt, weshalb ich vorschlage, dass du dich an ihn wendest. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:17, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hi Premia Hi ich bin jetzt schon ca.a 1/2 Jahr bei jedipedia und hab immer noch keine vernünftige benutzer seite weil ich eigentlich nich viel schreibe hätest du vileich einpaar ideen für mich es soll nich mehr so trostlos aussehen Der verbannte 21:56, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Hi Der verbannte, du könntest mehr über dich schreiben: Was du sonst so machst, wenn du nicht gerade auf Jedipedia surfst; wie du zu Star Wars gekommen bist; was du bei Jedipedia machst und noch vorhast, usw. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten. Nur Mut! Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:16, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Jedi Con 2010 Hi du warst doch schon mal auf der Jedi Con. Ich hab da nämlich mal eine Frage. Kann, muss oder darf man auf der Jedi Con Kostüme tragen, denn ich habe Gerüchte gehört das man das kann.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:11, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Viele Fans kommen verkleidet an die Con. Pflicht ist es nicht, aber es ist auch ganz schön anzusehen, was sich die Leute da so teilweise ausdenken (siehe auch Jedipedia:Events/Jedi-Con_2008) 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:20, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Cool dann verkleid ich mich dort.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:09, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) User Statistics Äh Premia... Ich denke, du bist der richtige, da du das auf deiner Seite hast... Ich glaube, die Uhr von User Statistics geht noch nach der alten Zeit... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 17:15, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :User Statistics hat keine Uhr, das liegt daran, dass man die Uhr im Wiki selbst einstellen muss. Dazu gehst du auf Spezial:Einstellungen und dort auf "Datum und Zeit" und klickst auf "vom Browser übernehmen". 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:20, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) StarWars-Union Ich hab mal nach anderen Star Wars Seiten gekuckt und mir ist vor allem StarWars-Union aufgefallen. Als ich gesehen hab das viele von uns ein Mando`a Wörterbuch auf Deutsch wollen, hab ich da mal reingeschaut und entdeckt das da ein paar Autoren von denen des gemacht haben. Deswegen hab ich die Idee gehabt das wir mit StarWars-Union zusammenarbeiten sollten um solche Lücken zu schließen. War jetzt ein langer Text, hoffe aber das Du ihn dr anguckst und dir das mal überlegst. Von dem treuen Jedipedianer --RC- 8015 Fi 16:51, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Da StarWars-Union auch nur eine Fanseite ist, wird das kaum funktionieren, weil das nunmal keine Offizielle Quelle ist 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:16, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Move Rechte Hallo Premia. Hiermit beantrage ich die Move Rechte für mein Benutzer Konto. Ich hoffe das du zustimmst da ich dieses(meiner Meinung nach) Recht verdient habe. Früher gab es einige Schwierigkeiten die kein gutes Bild auf mich geworfen haben. Das ist aber schon lange her und man sollte auch aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Das habe ich getan. Außerdem habe ich schon einige Artikel verfasst. Und weitere habe ich in in Vorbereitung. Ich bin über einem Jahr in der Jedipedia und habe schon unerfahrenden Benutzern geholfen. MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 15:05, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, du hast jetzt Move-Rechte. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:11, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Hey Premia könnte ich vielleicht auch Moverechte kriegen? Ret--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:54, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Für Move-Rechte sollte man vllt etwas mehr als 9 Edits für das Projekt geleistet haben. 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:26, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Hallo Pandora! Könnte ich bitte auch Move Rechte haben? ::::Vielleicht habe ich am Anfang einige Fehler gemacht aber ich lerne aus ihnen. Dafür habe ich aber schon einige Artikel verbessert.Wäre echt nett. ::::Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 18:05, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Die Tatsache bleibt aber dennoch, dass man etwas mehr Einsatz gezeigt haben sollte für das Projekt, als aktuell dreizehn Edits an Artikeln. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:15, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Da hat moep leider Recht. 18:17, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::: Mehr Arbeit dann wirst du es schaffen--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:59, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Ja ich hab schon eigenen artikel geschrieben.--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:01, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Um noch mal auf das Thema zu kommen...ich habe mittlerweile über 100 Seiten bearbeitet.Ich denke dass es vielleicht genug ist um Move-Rechte zu bekommen. Wäre nett!!! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 14:27, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::24 Bearbeitungen im Artikelnamensraum? Du darfst nicht mal wählen, wozu willst du dann Move-Rechte? Sammel erstmal Erfahrung, mach mit guten und produktiven Edits auf dich aufmerksam, dann wird man dir ohne Zweifel früher oder später die Move-Rechte geben. Allerdings solltest du dir bewusst sein, dass diese Rechte keine Auszeichnung oder sowas sind und erst recht nicht als Zeichen irgendeiner kruden Rangfolge anzusehen sind. 15:03, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Allerdings solltest du auch beachten, nicht nur Edits zu machen, die wieder zurückgesetzt werden müssen. 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:21, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich denke das Jedi-Meister Revan jetzt genug Edits hat um Move Rechte zu bekommen.--Jedi-Meister Yoda 17:49, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:50, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe das überprüft un muss mich Yoda anschließen.Lord Anakin18:53, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Wie gesagt, lasst das mal unsere Sorge sein, es geht nicht nur um die reine Editzahl. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:56, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Admin-Abwahlen Ist sowas möglich? JunoDiskussion 13:13, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wenn du Probleme mit einem Admin hast, solltest du ihn erst persönlich darauf ansprechen, wenn das nicht hilft gibt es genau dafür Jedipedia:Administratoren/Probleme, bei dem sowas gemeldet und dann untersucht werden kann. 'Pandora' Diskussion 14:11, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke, Du hast mir sehr geholfen! JunoDiskussion 19:22, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Jedipedia: Zeit In "Letzte Änderungen" geht die Uhr wann wer welche Seiten bearbeitet hat 1 Stunde nach. Könntest du das ändern? Vielen Dank!! :Das kannst du selber unter Einstellungen abändern.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:06, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Pandora Hallo Premia ich wende mich jetzt an dich denn es reicht ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite pandora's Begrüßung gelöscht ich meine mal ist ja schön dass er mich begrüßt hat aber ich möchte nicht ständig dass gleiche Bild haben bitte rede doch mal mit ihm er soll die Begrüßung nicht immer reinstellen schließlich ist dass meine Seite und nicht seine Bitte.Der verbannte 18:19, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Also, du hast einen kleinen Fehler in deiner Argumentation: Auf einer Diskussionseite wird nie etwas gelöscht, höchstens Vandalismus. Die Begrüßung bleibt also so lange da, bis du genug Diskussionsbeiträge hast, um ein Archiv zu machen. Übrigens habe ich deine Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht. Gruß, 18:21, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Gut O.K. ich geb mich geschlagen aber wie ist dass gemeint mit Diskussionsbeiträge denn dass wird ja keine frage gestellt oder so?Der verbannte 19:29, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Es ist in der Jedipedia einfach so geregelt, dass keinerlei Beiträge – außer Spam und Vandalismus natürlich – von Diskussionsseiten gelöscht werden dürfen, auch die Begrüßung nicht. 21:19, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) T-Shirts Hi Premia! Benutzer:Ewan McGregor und Benutzer:Darth Spider wollten mal wissen ob man bei eurem Jedipedia Stand auf der Jedi-Con Jedipedia T-Shirts kaufen kann. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ewan McGregor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12. Dez. 2009, 19:34:21) :Am Stand selbst werden wohl keine T-Shirts verkauft werden, aber wahrscheinlich wird es eine Aktion wie letztes Mal geben. Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist ne gute Nachricht^^ Hatte auf so etwas schon gehofft ;) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:47, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Droide Es gibt den User T3-M4 und der ist Droide. Wie wird man das?--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:42, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Gar nicht. Das ist eben ein Droide. Pandora Diskussion 22:00, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) EPISODE I Hallo Premia! Wäre es vielleicht möglich den Schrifttyp EPISODE I auf dem Srver zu installieren? Weil es kam bereits die Idee der manuellen Bannererstellung. abgesehen habe ich gehört, dass einige den Banner auf meiner Benutzerseite in Arial angezeigt bekommen. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 09:11, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Premia, ich habe dir gerade eine E-Mail geschrieben, in der ich dir erkläre, wie du die Schriftart bei Jedipedia installieren kannst. Viele Grüße, 20:22, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Vorlage Premia ich wolte mal fragen ob du mir eine Vorlage machen Kanst für den Artikel des Monats ich habe ja auf meiner seite "Mein persöhnlicher Artikel des Monats doch das ist nicht so wirklich das ware Wäre echt nett sollte Ähnlich Aussehen wie dass auf der Hauptseite Danke im Voraus möge die macht mit dir sein Der verbannte 13:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fragen im Bezug auf Cookies und Anmeldung Hallo Premia, ich wollte fragen, was es mit den Cookies auf sich hat, die man zum anmelden braucht. Ich lösche regelmäßig meinen Browserverlauf (komplett), was zur Folge hat, dass ich danach keinerlei Cookies mehr auf meinem Rechner habe. Komme ich nachher wieder an Cookies?. Noch was dazu: Ich war bereits einmal unter DerJedi angemeldet, bin es jetzt aber nicht mehr. Der jetzige "DerJedi" ist jemand anderes. Ich habe, seit ich mich unter "DerJedi" das letzte mal angemeldet hatte, meinen Browserverlauf gelöscht und hatte seitdem nicht mehr Jedipedia besucht. Heute erlebte ich dann eine böse Überraschung. Der Name "DerJedi" war plötzlich anderweitig besetzt. Das war natürlich ein kleiner Schock. Ist dieser Vorfall möglich gewesen, weil ich meinen Browserverlauf mitsammt aller Cookies gelöscht hatte? Wenn ja, wie kann man das umgehen? Wenn nein, kann jemand mein damaliges Passwort gehackt haben? Ach ja, ich hab jetzt als "Der Machtnutzer" ein anderes Passwort (zu Sicherheit). Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen beantworten. Der Machtnutzer 17:42, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sicher, dass es "DerJedi" war, und nicht "Der Jedi"? Die Cookies werden dazu verwendet, dass du dich automatisch einloggst, wenn du das nächste mal zurück kommst. Wenn man den PC mit mehreren Benutzern teilt, die alle dasselbe Benutzerkonto verwenden, wäre es ratsam Cookies beim Beenden zu löschen. Den Browserverlauf zu löschen, löscht nicht die Cookies, diese müssen separat gelöscht werden. Im Browserverlauf werden aber keine Passwörter gespeichert. Pandora Diskussion 18:25, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::nach BK: Cookies werden bei Jedipedia nur verwendet, um zu speichern, dass du dich eingeloggt hast. Wenn du das nächste Mal Jedipedia besuchst, brauchst du dich also nicht immer mit deinem Passwort einloggen, sondern du bist automatisch eingeloggt. Damit die Cookies aber überhaupt benutzt werden, musst du beim Einloggen das Häckchen "auf diesem Computer dauerhaft anmelden" aktivieren. Es ist also kein Problem, wenn du deinen Browserverlauf und deine Cookies löschst, aber du musst daran denken, dass du dich jedes Mal wieder einloggst. Bist du dir 100% sicher, dass dein alter Benutzername "DerJedi" (in einem Wort) heißt? Es gibt nämlich auch den Benutzer Der Jedi (mit Leerstelle), dessen Benutzerseite deiner Benutzerseite sehr ähnlich sieht. Wenn du noch dein altes Passwort weißt, kannst du dich also ohne Probleme mit dem Namen "Der Jedi" einloggen. Und wenn der Computer, an dem du gerade bist, dir gehört und niemand sonst ihn verwendet, brauchst du auch gar keine Angst haben, dass jemand anderes Zugriff auf deinen Account hat. Übrigens ist es in Jedipedia verboten, mehrere Benutzernamen zu haben, denn dann hätte man z.B. in den Wahlen zum exzellenten Artikel zwei Stimmen, während die normalen Benutzer nur eine Stimme haben. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass du dich für einen deiner beiden Benutzernamen entscheidest und ab sofort nur noch diesen Namen verwendest, womöglich können Administratoren dann den nicht verwendeten Account dauerhaft sperren. Viele Grüße, 18:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Hallo, hat sich geklärt. C-3PO hat recht. "Der Jedi" wars. Hatte ich gestern auch ausprobiert, muss aber wohl beim Passwort versehentlich einen Schreibfehler reingebaut haben. Tut mir leid, dass ich eure Zeit wegen eines dummen Fehlers meinerseits gemacht habe. Sorry. :::@ Premia oder einen anderen Administrator: :::Bitte lösche dann doch bei gegebener Zeit das Benutzerkonto "Der Machtnutzer". Zwei Benutzerkonten brauch ich bei weitem nicht, eins reicht mir völlig. Da "Der Jedi" bereits eine informativere Seite hat als "Der Machtnutzer", werde ich demnächst wieder als "Der Jedi" unterwegs sein. :::Wäre nett, wenn sich das bewerkstelligen liese. Danke. Der Machtnutzer 14:47, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo, Benutzerkonten können nicht gelöscht werden, weil es sonst einen Konflikt im System gibt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:43, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Achso. Nochmals Sorry. War echt ein dummer Fehler. Gruß, Der Jedi 20:53, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) Upgrade Hi Premia, da du bei den Meldungen geschrieben hast, das Verbesserungsvorsschläge auf deine Disku geschrieben werden sollen, erstmal die Probleme: *1.:Bei Vorlage:UserHeader wird das Bild und die kleine Schrift nach unten verschoben, nur die Hintergrundschrift ist zu sehen. *2.:Bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste wird nicnht mehr die Leiste, sondern nur der Name und das ausklappen angezeigt. *3.:Die Versionsunterschiede werden nicht mehr farbig angezeigt. *4.:Die Boxen, wie Ben sie hat, haben große statt den üblichen kleineren Überschriften. Ich hoffe, das kann irgendwie geändert werden. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 11:58, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wir versuchen grad festzustellen, was genau nicht funktioniert, und wo es dran liegt. Pandora Diskussion 12:05, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Darstellung von Klappboxen merkwürdig erscheint. ::Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:10, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Wir haben keine Werbung mehr. Ist das Absicht? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:49, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Mit der Werbung fehlt auch der Amazon-Knopf. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:50, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Oh nein, keine Werbung :D Finds aber gut, dass ihr die ganzen Probleme so schnell gelöst habt ;) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:53, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Wie ich schon an entsprechender Stelle geschrieben habe, funktioniert die Vorlage:Titel nicht mehr richtig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:18, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zu Vorlage:Titel: Jene Vorlage funktioniert noch immer genauso wie vor dem Upgrade - allerdings wurde die Überschrift in der neuen Version um einige Pixel vom oberen Rand entfernt. Ich schaue mal, ob wir das in den Griff bekommen, ansonsten werde ich die Vorlage entsprechend anpassen. 02:58, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ein kleines Problem gibt es wohl mit den Vorlagen Vorlage:User Lesenswert sowie Vorlage:User Exzellent, wenn man sich dann meine Seite anschaut (oder andere) werden sie nach dem Update nicht mehr richtig angezeigt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:22, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Update Danke, dass du dich einmal darum gekümmert hast. Ich weiß, es nervt vermutlich, aber könntest du noch die folgenden Dinge machen (dauert glaub ich nicht zu lange) *$wgAllowUserJs und $wgAllowUserCss in LocalSettings.php auf „true“. Dadurch kann ein Benutzer den Skin für sich selbst anpassen, was enorm praktisch ist. *Ich weiß nicht, ob es geht, aber könntest du den Datei-Namensraum zurück auf „Bild“ ändern. Im Zuge des Updates wurde der umbenannt, aber da wir ja keine OGGs oder PDFs erlauben, ist das eher unnötig, den zu verändern. *Danke schonmal im Voraus ;-) —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 12:22, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe $wgAllowUserJs und $wgAllowUserCss auf true gesetzt. Viel Spaß! Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 01:28, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Auch von mir vielen Dank für das Wiki-Update, Premia! Womöglich kann man den Namensraum über einen der MediaWiki-Systemtexte ändern. Ich habe mir ein paar Seiten angesehen und MediaWiki:Nstab-image könnte die Seite sein, in der der Namensraum steht, insbesondere weil NS die Abkürzung für Namespace (Namensraum) ist und Tab für die Reiter über jeder Seite (Artikel, Diskussion, bearbeiten, verschieben etc.) steht. Ich denke, einen Versuch ist es wert, den Inhalt auf "Bild" umzubenennen; wenn es nicht klappt, kann man die Seite ja wieder löschen. Ansonsten könnten auch MediaWiki:Imgfile oder MediaWiki:Filepath-page in Frage kommen, allerdings wird in der englischen Version "file" in Imgfile klein geschrieben, weshalb dieser Text vermutlich nur in Beschreibungen verwendet wird, und Filepath-page enthält einen Doppelpunkt am Ende. Viele Grüße, 05:14, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon PDFs zuzulassen? Wäre sinnvoll für Pressetexte, etc. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 12:26, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich würde auf jeden Fall gerne SVGs aktiviert haben. PNGs sind zwar definitiv besser als JPGs, aber den SVGs kann trotzdem keiner das Wasser reichen. Ansonsten danke für das Aktivieren der Benutzerskripte; es ist toll, endlich Navigation Popups nutzen zu können. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 17:38, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Auffälliges Hallo Premia, mir ist beim Besuchen der Artikel Subjugator-Klasse, Malevolence und dem Artikel über das andere Subjugator-Klasse-Kampfschiff (hab den Namen vergessen) aufgefallen, dass die Überschrift komisch aussieht. Es ist die Standartüberschrift, sie scheint diesmal aber leicht versetzt doppelt zu existieren. Ich weis einfach nicht genau, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Kannst du dir ja mal ansehen. Ich finds nicht problematisch, wollt aber einfach mal bescheid sagen, dass da was nicht hundertprozentig in Ordnung ist. Gruß und einen schönen Abend noch, Der Jedi 18:30, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das lag an Vorlage:Titel, hat Ben aber wieder richtig gemacht. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 18:34, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :: Das selbige Problem hab ich jetzt auch bei der Luudrian Star festgestellt. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:37, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::: Das Problem ist ebenfalls beim Keldabe-Schlachtschiff aufgetaucht. Wenn diese Artikel alle von Ben geschrieben wurden, sollte er vielleicht mal alle seine Artikel der letzten Tage / Wochen überprüfen. Das Problem mit der Subjugator-Klasse war mir im übrigen schon gestern aufgefallen. GRuß und schönen Abend, Der Jedi 18:47, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Das liegt/lag an der Titel-Vorlage, nicht an den Artikeln sebst, somit sind alle Artikel betroffen, die diese Vorlage verwendet. Siehe 2 Überschriften weiter oben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:58, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Seltsammkeiten II Was ist denn hier passiert. Die ganze Diskussionsseite ist zerstückelt und Teile des Textes stehen im Rand, auch in Versionen, die gestern noch eindeutig in Ordnung waren. Geht das nur mir so, oder liegt hier ein größerer Fehler vor? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:28, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Es könnte was mit zu tun haben. Nahdar |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 20:32, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Es könnte nicht nur, es ist auch so. 20:37, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Statsistik Premia ich wollte mal fragen ob es auch eine möglichkeit gibt die Edits in die Beutzer statistik einzubinden oder wäre toll wenn mir irgendjemand sagt wie dass geht Bin Der verbannte--92.226.19.197 18:49, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo. Wenn ich dich richtig vestehe hast du das sowieso schon in deiner Statistik drin. Der Code ist Der verbannte Gruß --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 19:05, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hallo, in diesem Abschnitt auf meiner Benutzerseite habe ich alles erklärt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:57, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Danke für die Hilfe Der verbannte --92.226.81.18 13:34, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) Merkwürdiges Verhalten der Anmeldung Hallo Premia, ich habe heute wieder mal etwas sonderbares erlebt. Ich war angemeldet, hab irgendwie durch das Klicken auf das Mausrad den Internetexplorer beendet (wollt ich nicht) und bin anschließend wieder in Jedipedia. Da war ich noch angemeldet, obwohl ich die Cookiefunktion des dauerhaften anmeldens nicht aktiviert habe. Dann wollt ich einem Kumpel von mir, der hier OverLord heißt, was schreiben. Auf seiner Benutzerseite war ich noch angemeldet, auf seiner Diskussionsseite aber nicht mehr (hab mich zwischendurch nicht abgemeldet). Als ich danach dies bemerkt habe, bin ich auf OverLords Benutzerseite zurück und war promt wieder angemeldet. Bevor ich meinen Internetexplorer versehentlich geschlossen habe, wollte ich meine Beobachtungsliste ansehen, doch da hies es, ich sei nicht angemeldet und müsste mich erst anmelden. Jedoch hatte ich dies bereits einige Minuten zuvor getan. Ich hab keine Ahnung, woran diese merkwürdigen Vorkommnise liegen könnten. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir sagen, woran das liegt. Viele Grüße, Der Jedi 11:58, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wenn du den Browser beendest, kann es sein, dass die letzte Seite noch im Cache geladen ist und beim nächsten Start deshalb daraus geladen wird. Erst wenn du dann eine andere Seite aufrufst, wird wirklich die Seite abgefragt. Deshalb kann es gut sein, dass du nach dem Schliessen angemeldet warst und dann erst beim Aufrufen der anderen Seite oder dem Senden wirklich die Seite abgefragt wurde, wobei sich dann rausgestellt hat, dass du nicht angemeldet bist. Rein aus Sicherheitsbedenken würde ich dir aber trotzdem empfehlen auf Opera oder Firefox zu wechseln. Pandora Diskussion 12:57, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hallo. Warum sollte ich den auf Opera oder Firefox wechseln? Hat das irgendeinen Grund? PS: Mein Explorer läuft ganz gut. Gruß, Der Jedi 16:39, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Das ist einfach Funktions- vor allem aber Sicherheitstechnisch der schlechteste Browser. Pandora Diskussion 17:20, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Echt, wusst ich gar nicht. Warum denn? Gruß, Der Jedi 09:36, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Willst du den Grund wissen, oder Beweise dafür haben? Der Grund ist höchstwahrscheinlich, weil die Entwicklung dieses Programmes bei Microsoft nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt und deshalb ein entsprechend kleines Entwicklerteam dafür verantwortlich ist. Das andere werd ich nicht liefern, dafür gibts Google. Pandora Diskussion 17:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Danke für die Info. Viele Grüße und einen schönen Abend, Der Jedi 18:43, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) WICHTIG Premia ich habe bei einer Viren untersuchung festgestellt dass die Datein Ned.worm.win 32 Kido.jr(ih) würmer haben und Trojan.gs.Redirector.ar einen trojaner hat bitte überprüf dass Danke im voraus Möge die Macht mit dir sein 92.226.18.34 16:49, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) :bin Der verbannte92.226.18.34 16:50, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Und was hat die Jedipedia damit zu tun? Pandora Diskussion 16:56, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::achso ja hab ich vergessen die datein stammen von jedipedia welche seiten genau kann ich nicht sagen Der verbannte 92.226.18.34 19:07, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich versteh nicht, warum du dich nicht einfach anmeldest? hat sowieso immer vorteile... und es werden als edits gezählt... Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:16, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Wie willst du diese beiden Dateien, die ja schon vom Namen her vorgeben, Malware zu sein, von der Jedipedia bekommen haben? Pandora Diskussion 19:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::weil es Cookies sind die von jedipedia heruntergeladen werden bitte überprüft dass doch einfach Der verbannte 16:57, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht solltest du doch deinen Browser wechseln... Pandora Diskussion 17:20, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Die zweite Meldung (Trojan.gs.Redirector.ar) scheint ein harmloser Fehlalarm von der Google-Werbung zu sein. Ned.worm.win 32 Kido.jr(ih) ist ein echter Virus mit dem Namen Conficker. Die Variante, die auf deinem Computer ist, wurde erst vor ein paar Wochen verbreitet, weshalb dein Virusprogramm vermutlich den Virus noch nicht beseitigen kann. Du kannst versuchen, ein anderes Virusprogramm zu verwenden (z.B. dieses Microsoft-Update und anschließend dieses Programm von Kaspersky Lab) und im Zweifelsfall das Betriebssystem neu zu installieren. Aber darum musst du dich selber kümmern, Jedipedia ist dafür der falsche Ort. Und der Internet Explorer hat grundsätzlich nicht mehr Sicherheitslücken als Firefox, aber es ist nun einmal so, dass Hacker grundsätzlich immer einen Virus entwickeln, der möglichst viele Benutzer angreifen kann. Viele Grüße, 03:32, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Danke für die maeldung da bin ich berüuhigt und entschuldigung dass ich sso viel aufregung gemacht hebe danke Möge die macht mit euch sein Der verbannte 17:22, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Vorlage:Institution Sollten wir nicht mal so ne Vorlage wie Person machen nur für ne Institution wie Moff ? --Commander Cody der 10 17:25, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wenn die Nachfrage da ist, schon, aber Moffs gab es nicht besonders viele, oder? Die Vorlage Imperialer erscheint mir da sinnvoll. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 01:50, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ja. Ich meine halt ne Institution wie Admiral oder General, Commander wär auch gut. mit den Moffs hast du recht aber das wär doch was, oder ? --Commander Cody der 10 07:54, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Das sind alles Artikel, die nicht unbedingt eine Infobox brauchen. Artikel für Dienstgrade sind meistens sehr kurz. Moff ist da vllt ne Ausnahme, weil es da in-universe sehr viel zu zu sagen gibt. Pandora Diskussion 10:55, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Datei:O.o.gif nicht jeder Artikel braucht eine Infobox! --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:30, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Babel Hallo Premia, kannst du mir sagen, welche Farbe ich eingeben muss, wenn ich meine Babels in Hellblau eingeben muss? Gruß und schönen Abend noch, Der Jedi 17:50, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wikipedia:Webfarbe Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke. Gruß, Der Jedi 17:53, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Hallo Premia, ich hab es mit einem Farbcode probiert. Da kam aber nur ein schwarzer Hintergrund. Auch mit den Farbbezeichungen "Sith" und "Benutzer" erhielt ich dasselbe Ergebnis. Kann das an der Vorlage, die ich für Babel verwende, liegen. Ich verwende Folgende: Die hat ein Freund von mir auch. Da klappt das mit der Sith-Farbe. Er hat allerdings auch sein Benutzer-Steckbrief in der roten Sithfarbe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen. Gruß, Der Jedi 12:08, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Die hellblaue Version ist voreingestellt, du kannst also den Parameter Farbe weglassen, dann wird das Babel automatisch in hellblau angezeigt. Die Angabe "Benutzer" ergibt nichts, weil sie nicht vorgesehen ist (s. Jedipedia:Babel#Farben). "Sith" funktioniert. Wenn du bei einem Versuch mit "Sith" nur schwarzen Hintergrund bekommen hast, hast du dich vielleicht verschrieben. Versuch's am besten nochmal, mittels der Vorschaufunktion. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:50, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Hallo. Danke für die Info. Grüße, Der Jedi 18:30, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Der oberste Richter wird gebraucht! Hi Premia, kannst du mal in deiner Funktion als Teamleader mal hier entscheiden, die Löschdiskussion ist am 2010-01-04 abgelaufen, also vor einem Monat! Keiner Traut sich das zu löschen oder zu überarbeiten da noch das Damoklässchwert der Löschung über dem Artikel steht. Ich hoff das wird bald geklärt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:52, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hi Schorsch, ich habe die Löschdiskussion abgearbeitet. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 01:45, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Jedipedia-Chat Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen, warum man für den Jedipedia-Chat "Javascript" braucht. Ich hab's nämlich nicht und bin auch nicht scharf drauf, es mir runterzuladen. Ist dieses "Javascript" den überhaupt notwendig. Und was ist dieses "Javascript". Ich hoffe, ich kann von dir erleuchtet werden. Danke schon mal im Vorraus und viele Grüße, Der Jedi 12:12, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :JavaScript wird unter anderem benötigt, um interakive Inhalte dazustellen. Ohne JavaScript wäre es also im Chat nicht möglich, Nachrichten zu schreiben oder zu lesen, ohne permanent das Browser-Fenster zu aktuallisieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:31, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn du Firefox verwendest, könnte Chatzilla eine Lösung für dich sein. Trillian und mIRC sind auch Möglichkeiten, den Jedipedia-Chat zu nutzen. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 15:11, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Hier verwechselst du Java und JavaScript. Java ist (ähnlich zu Flash oder dem Shockwave Player), ein Programm, das verwendet wird, um Spiele, Videos oder eben den Jedipedia-Chat anzuzeigen. Damit der Chat funktioniert, muss man Java zuerst installieren. JavaScript ist eine Programmiersprache, die standardmäßig in Browsern installiert ist, um z.B. HotCat oder andere textbasierte Anwendungen anzuzeigen. Man kann JavaScript im Browser deaktivieren, allerdings funktioniert dann ein Großteil der modernen Webseiten nicht mehr. Du musst also ein Programm herunterladen installieren, entweder Java oder z.B. Chatzilla, Trillian oder mIRC, ansonsten kannst du nicht den Chat benutzen. Viele Grüße, 23:42, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo. Danke. Vielleicht lade ich mir das dann auf meinen neuen (eigenen) Rechner, den ich gestern zum 18. bekommen habe, herunter. Gruß, Der Jedi 18:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Wiki Hallo Premia, Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt wer der Host dieses Servers ist und bin durch Zufall an dich geraten. Man hat mir gesagt, das es möglich ist ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen. Daraufin habe ich mich auf die Suche nach Infos gemacht, MediaWiki durchforsted und nichts gefunden, das mir hilft. Kannst du mir sagen wie ich ein eigenes Wiki aufstellen kann, das von der Struktur so ist wie die Jedipedia (In meinem Wiki soll es nicht um SW gehen!)? Wenn ich mir Wookiepedia ansehe, gefällt mir der Aufbau davon nicht (unübersichtlich)..... Aber bei meinen Recherschen bin ich immer nur soweit gekommen, das ich so eine unübersichtliche Seite wie Wookiepedia erstellen kann. Bitte hilf mir.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 19:33, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hi Wingo, unser Host ist Host Europe. Um ein Wiki auf einem eigenen Server zu installieren, brauchst du MediaWiki. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg für dein Wiki! Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 15:54, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) Blubb Kannste in den Chat kommen? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:53, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Bin im Chat. Premia Admin/Diskussion 16:57, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Hi,Premia kannste dich bei mir so schnell als möglich melden? Entweder im Chat, per Mail,... es geht einerseits um die Con andererseits um den ganzen Rest - du weist bescheit. '''Wichtig!' Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:12, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Jedi Con ..morjen Premia.. Da ich auf der diesjährigen Con wieder dabei bin und du als alter Con-Veteran wahrscheinlich auch, wollte ich ma fragen ob du genaueres weißt was beim Jedipedia-Stand so abläuft, oder wer alles dabei sein wird. Vielleicht wurde das ja auch schon irgendwo besprochen, wenn ja wäre das klasse wenn du mir sagen könntest wo. Soweit von mir..Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:36, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Hydranous, offiziell wurde da von unserer Seite noch nichts bekannt gegeben, aber wie man der Con-Seite entnehmen kann, sind wir wieder dabei mit einem Stand. Ich werde zusammen mit Ben, Yoda41, Pandora und weiteren Jedipedianern am Stand sein und den Con-Besuchern die Möglichkeit bieten, auf Jedipedia zu surfen. Wir machen wieder ein Wissensquiz und verlosen Preise. Weitere Infos folgen demnächst. Freut mich, dass wir uns dann wieder sehen. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 02:42, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) T3-M4 hallo premia ich hatte das schon auf der diskussionsseite der hauptseite angesprochen und zwar wegen T3-M4 sollte unser treuer meitarbeiter nicht mal einen platz zumindest in dem autoren portal erhalten wäre nähmlich hilfreich ich hatte an dem tag vergeblich nach ihm gesucht und ihn nicht gefunden wäre echt nett wenn du das machen würdest Danke im voraus Der verbannte 15:15, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wie gesagt, man könnte darüber nachdenken. Das ist jetzt nicht die allergrösste Priorität, weil T3 eigentlich mehr ein Tool für erfahrenere Benutzer ist, die auch in etwa wissen, was er leisten kann und was nicht. Pandora Diskussion 15:22, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::ich weiss das es nicht die grösste priorität hat aber bevor es in vergessenheit gerät sag ich es lieber nochmal Der verbannte 15:31, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Aufgaben Hallo Premia ich wollte dich fragen ob ich vieleicht hier in der Jedipedia irgendeine aufgabe übernehmen dürfte (ich möchte wirklich kein Admin sein) ich versteh einbisschen was von organisation ich wollte etwas sinnvoles für die Jedipedia tun und frage dich desshalb wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir eine aufgabe geben kannst P.S. hatte mir das wirklich dreimal überlegt ob ich dich darauf anspreche aber gut Der verbannte 22:59, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich denke, das nützlichste wäre momentan für dich, Artikel zu schreiben. Juno 07:09, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ja gut ok, aber ich möchte der JP was anderes beitragen. Weil ich weiß das ich nicht so gut Artikel schreiben kann. Ich möchte mal bitte Premia's meinung hören möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 09:48, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wir brauchen gute Artikelschreiber und Korrekturleser. Alles andere haben wir eigentlich mehr als genug. 13:15, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Zu Beginn konnte (fast) niemand gute Artikel schreiben. Je mehr du jedoch schreibst, desto besser und sicherer wirst du. Ich stimme Juno zu und sag' dir: Schreibe oder - von mir aus auch ''nur - bearbeite Artikel, sodass du Erfahrungen sammelst. Das gute Artikel schreiben kommt dann von selbst. Und wenn dir jemand einen Tipp zum schreiben gibt, dann beachte ihn. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:20, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Gut ok ich Sammel erstmal erfahrung war halt nur ne frage aber ich möchte trotzdem (Berharlichkeit zahlt sich aus) mal premias meinung hören ok? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:10, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bild oder Datei? Hallo Premia, ich hatte mal ein paar Überschriften höher gefragt, ob du den Datei-Namensraum wieder in Bild umbenennen könntest? Ich wollte nur mal fragen, wie der Status damit aussieht? Das wäre interessant zu wissen, denn wenn es Datei: bleiben soll, sollte man die ganzen Links irgendwann mal ändern. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 15:12, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich schreib auch weiterhin "Bild:", weil es 1. funktioniert und 2. einen Byte spart. :P 15:23, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Magazine Hallo Premia. Ich habe auf Wookiepedia eine Funktion gefunden, mit der man ein Magazin aus Wookiepediaartikeln zusammen setzten kann. Das ist ne lustige und interessante Sache und deshalb wollte ich fragen ob so eine Funktion bei der Jedipedia auch möglich ist. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 19:36, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Archiv8#Buchgenerator 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:13, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) JP T-shirt Hallo Premia. Ich habe vor geraumer Zeit mal ein JP T-Shirt bestellt. Wie lange dauert das noch bis das kommt?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge'']] 16:53, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Mach dir mal bewusst, dass der Bestellzeitraum erst am 14. März auslief. Dann haben wir noch ein paar Tage gewartet, weil noch nicht alle Überweisungen eingegangen waren und auch noch weitere Bestellungen möglich waren. Die endgültige Bestellmenge stand dann am Freitag fest, woraufhin ich sofort die Druckerei beauftragt habe. Jetzt rechne mal die Lieferzeit für die T-Shirt-Rohlinge und die Dauer des Bedruckens mit ein - dann kommst du auf Ende dieser Woche oder Anfang nächster. Sobald ich die T-Shirts bekommen habe, werde ich sie per Post verschicken, was nochmal 2-3 Tage dauern kann. Rechne also frühestens nächste Woche Donnerstag mit der Lieferung. 17:48, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET)